


the lover after me

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photographs and memories of love. [11/15/03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lover after me

## the lover after me

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. A disclaimer never fooled anyone. You all know they're not mine. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

* * *

She'd felt invisible before. If no one else was listening, she might even admit to herself that it was part of her attraction to journalism. A certain amount of invisibility helped her get close to information, and then she had enough visibility to print, reasserting her presence. She was a good reporter, she knew that. Right now though, she wasn't sure that being a good investigative reporter was all together a good thing. 

With what she had just learned, she could break the story of the century, enough of a story to make a name for herself. She'd never felt more invisible. 

Bad enough that Clark was so hung up on Lana Lang that he couldn't see straight to look at good old Chloe. At least Lana would never get her act together enough to start a relationship with Clark. She had too many issues. Some part of her had always felt that Clark would eventually figure out the inevitability of it all, and the sooner the better. And while she wasn't really a patient person, she preferred deadlines, she could wait for Clark to figure it out. 

It really would be inevitable, she'd assumed, even as Lana and Clark got closer and closer. Boy realizes that his best friend is really the girl of his dreams, and they live happily ever after. It was the plot of every teen movie and tv show. Even Dawson managed to figure it out with in a few seasons. 

If this were a movie, she'd want her money back. 

"Luthor heir statutory rapist and sodomite!" 

She could see the headlines now. 

She wasn't sure if what held her back was journalistic integrity, not wanting to drag Clark's name through the tabloids as Lex Luthor's boytoy, or the knowledge that if she did anything with the information Clark didn't know she had, he'd never forgive her. Of course, that shouldn't matter anymore; Clark had to have known the risks before getting involved with Lex Luthor, or Lex should have told him. But even in her hurt and anger she couldn't cross that line. Not and ever face herself in the mirror. 

But if she couldn't do anything with what she knew, then how did she deal with it? 

What do you do when you realize that the man of your dreams is dating a bald, handsome, intelligent, intriguing millionaire? How do you compete with that? She'd been blindsided by the last thing she'd expected. 

All she'd wanted was to ask Clark about a homework assignment. Two pages of math problems, and she hadn't written down which problems. It was the honest truth, and if it led to them doing their math homework together, so much the better. She was slightly perturbed to see Lex's car in the driveway, but at least she could kill two birds with one stone and get a quote from Lex on the latest Luthor rumors. As expected, they were in the loft. And as she ran up the stairs, she could hear them arguing over what movie to watch. 

"Clark, hey. Hi Lex." She said breathlessly. 

"Chloe, hey. What's up?" 

"I kinda forgot to write down the math assignment. Can you give it to me?" 

"Sure hold on a sec." He hopped up from the couch, sending a splash of candy wrappers to the floor. 

"Ms. Sullivan, perhaps you could be of assistance." 

"Why certainly Mr. Luthor." 

He smiled. "I find myself in need of a second opinion to balance out the uncultured desire of Mr. Kent to watch Signs." 

She giggled. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'd have to throw my vote in with Clark on this one. Mel Gibson is a hottie." 

"Too bad. It seems you've won, Clark. I will just have to suffer through in the name of friendship." 

"It's page 219, Chlo. 1-9 odd, 14-28 even, 32, 37, and 41." 

She put down her purse to pull out a pen, jotting the numbers on her hand. "Thanks Clark. I really need to bring my math grade up." 

"You'll be fine. I finished it during study hall." 

"I'll let you get back to torturing Lex with bad cinematography." 

"Hey--" 

"Just because Mel Gibson is cute doesn't mean I think he can act." She tossed out as she headed down the stairs. 

She was almost at the road when she remembered that she'd left her purse. She hadn't wanted to turn around, so she'd gone back on foot. She hadn't been as obvious going up the stairs this time because she didn't want to interrupt. The thought of Lex Luthor watching a movie like Signs was incredibly amusing, and since she had left her purse at the top of the stairs she planned to grab it, take a peek, and leave. She could always call Pete and see if he was doing anything. 

She was already thinking ahead, so she didn't really comprehend what she was seeing, and by the time she did, her hand was already over her mouth. 

Lex had stretched out on the couch and his head was tilted back over the arm. He'd be looking right at Chloe if his eyes were open, and the faint smile on his lips was kind of cute. His feet were in Clark's lap being rubbed. For variety she'd occasionally fantasized about Lex, but this was so unlike anything she'd ever imagined for Lex that she covered her mouth to hide the giggle or two that escaped her. 

She pulled her digital camera out of her purse, not really planning blackmail, but wanting to capture this moment. She remembered to turn off the flash, but what happened as she was framing the shot made her forget to push stop, allowing her to capture the next few moments. 

Lex had spoken with a deep groan. "Mmm. I'm going to fall asleep if you keep doing that, but please don't stop." 

Clark laughed, and Chloe could guess what the gleam in his eye meant. Lex probably would have anticipated it as well, if he'd seen it, except his eyes were still closed. 

Utterly relaxed, he was also totally unprepared for Clark's ticklish attack on his feet. He surged up, pulling his feet away from Clark's grasp, and pushed Clark down on the other side of the couch. 

Clark was laughing too hard to really try to get away. 

It was all amusing and fairly innocent until Lex managed to pin both of Clark's hands above his head, and leaned down. Clark didn't fight as Lex kissed him. 

As the kiss deepened Lex scooted back to lay down on top of Clark. His hands disappeared under Clark's shirt, and Clark moaned, using his long arms to pull Lex closer. When Lex pulled away, they were both breathing heavily. 

"You know, if we go to your place, we won't have to worry about my parents." Clark had said. 

"What about Mel?" Lex asked. 

"He means nothing to me." 

She didn't want to hear or see any more. The thought of discovery broke her paralysis. She tiptoed down carefully down the stairs, trying to avoid the creaky spots. Back in her car, the tears started. Her chest felt heavy, making it hard to breathe. 

Clark and Lex. Had she been kidding herself all this time? Comforted by her conclusions on the illusive Lana Lang while the real threat developed? 

She knew that trying to figure out how long this thing between Clark and Lex had been going on was pointless. Even if she could be sure, what would it change? 

She had driven back to her house and hidden in her room. Her nipples were stiff under her shirt, worse since she'd taken off her bra right after school. Masturbating might relieve some of the tension between her thighs, but it seemed perverted that as much as seeing Clark with someone else, again, had hurt, it was also unimaginably seductive. 

She wanted to be Lex, having Clark rub her feet and tickle her and be free to kiss him. 

Her curiosity, innate to begin with, had been piqued. As the adrenaline and arousal faded, she could see through the hurt but couldn't block the need to know exactly what had happened. Her only option was to follow her instincts and her training. Investigate. Study the facts. Satisfy her own curiosity if nothing else. 

Her options were limited though. There was nobody to interview, nobody to follow. It wasn't like she could set up a video camera in Lex's mansion, or even in Clark's loft. 

She did her best to keep an eye on Clark and Lex, fairly easy to do since Lex was the closest thing Smallville had to a celebrity, love him or hate him, but watching their every public move had shown her nothing that said anything other then that they were friends. 

She didn't know if she really wanted to see further proof, but if she hadn't actually gotten it on film, she might have convinced herself that she had been hallucinating. 

She spent the next week avoiding both of them, although not even Clark seemed to notice. Summer vacation was in two months. How would she make it through seeing Clark everyday? 

She couldn't remember when she fell in love with Clark, but she'd never forget the day her dream finally ended. 


End file.
